Olrynion Kyron
Lieutenant Commander Olrynion Arwin Rian Kyron, (pronounced 'Ol-rin-ee-un Ar-win Righ-un Kye-ron') nicknamed Onion, is an Ariilythian Verinist and a figure of the famous Mahtiid Expeditions. He aided Julhaj Teikeerus in his investigation of Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl's kidnapping while he himself was wanted in his homeland for resisting arrest when charged with supposed connections to the terrorist organisation: Warhead. He was killed by Velius in the Oldest Fight, at the climax of their search for Anxri-Rihl. However, he was mysteriously able to be resurrected after the matter onboard the Battlespire through an extensive augmentation process, reminiscent of that of his now deceased commander, Julhaj. The machines operating on him locked him into a coma as to prevent additional brain damage, and he awoke months later in a hospital in Sipa - which later fell under siege. Olrynion reluctantly took part in the battle, and upon its conclusion, he encountered Pawaq Kwenteq who inducted him into the Noocratic Revolution, where he served under General Flavius Bucellar. After the revolution's end, Olrynion settled in Alexandria until he was pardoned by the now Emperor Oswallt Vaughan after the Blaze of Ardor which resulted in Emperor Aodhain Fhion's demise. Olrynion moved back to Athrugadh, and was inducted by Emperor Vaughan into the Military Assembly of Caisleán na Eangnamh - the Emperor's personal military division. For five good months he served as Lieutenant commander under Rohan Argadain, however his traumatic experiences from the Mahtiid soon, and thunderously began to metastasise in his mind, beyond what he could handle. He currently lives in the temporary capital of Thalcair, on leave, and receiving help for his developing and severe PTSD, and other mental illnesses. Biography Origin Olrynion is the son of Lyrin and Gordith Kyron, a house-wife and a dockworker who were unlucky enough to live in Belryn as a working class family under the twilight reign of King Harold Uril. A time stricken by the king's rising madness and paranoia. Olrynion spent his childhood living decently in Belryn's Ashen District. Thankfully, he was their only child, so they didn't have to provide for further younger mouths, and Gordith's job and position in the National Worker's Union paid well enough for them to get on by without much to worry about. Olrynion lived in a decent house and received a decent early education. At first he showed a great unwillingness to learn, but as he grew older he grew more curious of the world. Especially of the wars of the past and the tactics used. Not only this, but he began to appreciate the advantages that he had, advantages that most kids like him couldn't dream of having, such as those in the Shadow District ghetto to the southeast of him. The authorities were unjustifiably cruel to the people of Belryn who had to dwell in the ghetto of the Shadow District, believing and fearing all of them to be thieves and ne'er-do-wells, and their proximity to the Kyron's neighbourhood would have grim repercussions. When he grew to be 14 years of age, and Harold's iron grip tightened, Olrynion found himself looking after most of the family as his uncle, aunt and cousin were forced to move in due to extreme tax rises that they could not afford. This resulted in the Kyron family being less able to afford privileges, damn near not being able afford to live in the house. This meant that Olrynion could not continue his formal education and was educated at home by his rather knowledgeable uncle while his father worked extra hours and his mother went job-hunting. It all went down hill when his mother, Lyrin fell sick from resurging complications from Verinul exposure, striking her with a cancer. Due to their increasingly poor conditions, the Kyrons could not afford the needed healthcare and time was running short. With no other solution inbound, Olrynion desperately began to steal. At first a complete act of desperate, though necessary instinct but it gave him the first taste of what it's like to be a thief, and of his future life. Unfortunately his mother never saw treatment, as she succumbed. This sparked his father, his uncle and his aunt to join a mass protest against Harold, hoping to put an end to his betrayal of the working class people in Belryn. Olrynion meanwhile remained at home to maintain the house. With the protests ongoing, the Lord of Arohgard ordered a massacre to be launched by agents disguised as 'shady figures' to pin the hooligans of the Shadow District in attempt to justify the tightening of the noose around the neck of the city's infecting ghetto. Upon hearing the gunfire and screams, Olrynion immediately grabbed a kitchen knife and fled out the back only moments before his front door was kicked in. He was forced to act stealthily once again to survive, and that he did. Here he made his first kill by slitting the throat of one of the attackers on his way, shortly after, he was able to escape and hide away from the horror, but his family did not survive. Ashen_district.png|Olrynion grew up in Belryn's Ashen District When Olrynion emerged he searched desperately for his family but found soon that they were gone, and his home seized. With nothing left and nowhere to go, he bunked in the kitchen of his secondary school, working for the staff in exchange for a familiar roof and meal. But he remembered how he successfully stole the medicine for his mother, and that he had potential as a thief and he had to survive. So he waded into the Shadow District, and joined one of the street gangs, who would often perform petty thievery for a living. This also taught him great street smarts. Olrynion proved himself to be a high tier performer in both these aspects, looting on his own initiative simply like second nature. Setting his standards higher and higher. On his 15th birthday, Olrynion was approached with an offer he couldn't refuse. The Nightroamers The Nightroamers of Belryn not only made their members as wealthy as a spice merchant, but they also protected and helped the poor dwelling in the Belryn Shadow District, and wielded ties in the rest of the city. Having been invited into this historic syndicate, Olrynion would not only have the means to survive, but he would be given a proper home. He joined up with them without a moments notice, beginning immediately his training to become a Nightroamer of Belryn. Olrynion spent a full year of just training, training in sneaking, free running, and even fighting as the thieves understood that combat would be inevitable at some point or another. So Olrynion was trained self-defence. During his training he became good friends with fellow recruits Maeroi Dharin, Iris Langley, Caeren Amos and Visenna Sciandor. Olrynion and Visenna didn't get along at first, infact they loathed eachother and shared a heavy and brutal hate rivalry that stemmed from their social and cultural differences. Thanks to this, they were often put against eachother because their teachers found their petty arguing amusing, and of course, so did the others. However, Visenna was always the better at thieving, while Olrynion was the better fighter. Compared to his friends, he was quite frankly the worst thief. Visenna in turn was the best thief but a bad fighter. So the two put aside their little rivalry to teach one another their strong suits in their spare time. Bringing closer the bond between them, at age 16 Olrynion and Visenna were finally accepted into the Nightroamers, not long after their friends followed suite. Youngion.png|Olrynion at 15 years old (Original image) Shadow_district.png|The Shadow District Nightroamer_Symbol_But_Better.png|Symbol of the Nightroamers Young_Vis.png|Visenna Sciandor His brothers and sisters in the organisation eventually became more like a new family to him was. Olrynion however found himself working with heists alongside entirely new people as opposed to his close friends, but he and Visenna, whom were now best friends, kept up the rivalry none the less, this time more friendlier than before. When working together, they achieved amazing feats and despite being young as they were, they ascended quickly, something that could not have been done if they had continued their heated hatred for eachother. This did, however, slightly alter their personalities. Visenna became much more humble in the spotlight, while Olrynion let it get to his head and became somewhat egotistical, though he was friendly all the same. At age 17, it was discovered by himself and his friends, that Olrynion did in fact have verinic capabilities. This came to be as verinic nodes were found in his tissue and he began glowing blue on occasions. This caused much excitement throughout the guild, as at this time, Verinists were very rare. Olrynion knew his mother was one of the natural Verinists who gained the ability through the Verinul Incident, but he did not believe he himself had this rare gift. He eventually got carried away with it and began to play around with the eezo, although very carefully. But he let his ego get out of line when one day a fellow Roamer asked him to demonstrate his verinic abilities. Olrynion was so in over his head he agreed to. But he was not properly trained, he could not control his verinics and he let them get out of control. To his dismay he ended up killing the boy, and injuring himself. Olrynion was lucky not to be stripped of the Nightroamer's cloak, but it wouldn't matter anyway as he spent days and nights in his apartment in solitude, tearing himself out of full guilt for the manslaughter he committed, leaving only very rarely. His friends became greatly concerned for him. Visenna, in particular, visited him, and attempted to comfort him. Olrynion was actually very sociable, but he did state that he will never again even think of using his power. This had Olrynion and Visenna engage in a conversation about the consequence and ultimate worth of power. She encouraged Olrynion to pursue his talent with verinics, and not let one incident waste his potential, which if restrained and guided is ultimately more capable of helping than harming. Her optimism inspired Olrynion and he began acting more socially. Eventually the conversation resulting in the two jumping to different subjects. They both learned they’re more alike than they may have thought before. With shared interests that many of those around them in the NR would shy away from, most prominently a fascination in the rapid expanse of technological progress and a shared dream of traversing a space; brought to life at last, and free to all possibilities; which at the time for both of them seemed a very idealistic hope, but it was one they bonded over. They shared an intimate interest in eachother and consummated it on that very night. Only after that did Olrynion realise what he had gotten himself into, but he was very willing to let himself just sink into it. In the first stages of their relationship, Olrynion was an awkward mess as he had never really been with anyone before and was not used to it, though his awkward moments usually only provided Visenna with a laugh. Over a short time Olrynion grew more confident. Nightroamer_Onion_2.png|Olrynion as a Nightroamer of Belryn Apartment_building.png|Skyanchor Apartment Building Olrynion_apartment.png|Olrynion's old apartment in Skyanchor Olrynion's reputation as a thief eventually grew high enough to alone lead heists requiring a group- the exceptionally big ones, as big as the crown heist. This is how he proved himself to be both a great leader, as well as a great thief as he pulled off many of the heists without any issues and raised through the ranks. When not stealing riches and wonders without a hit, he was spending time with his girlfriend and his friends. Life was going well for Olrynion. Though, as time went on, he grew more and more arrogant, eventually believing that only himself and Visenna were worthy of promotion. Despite being a criminal he had never felt happier. Until the one fateful heist at the later stages of his 18th year. The big one, the heist the Nightroamers had been preparing for since before Olrynion had even joined. The Heist on the Tower of the Ashes. The seat of Belryn and Arohgard. But the thieves were there for one thing: Gríobhtine, the enchanted sword of Rialoir, worth over £201,600,000. Things did not go as planned. They miscalculated and misjudged the scale of defences in the upper levels of the building. The tower security had caught and slowed the thieves and alarms were going off. The police were approaching as they entered the Chamber of Gríobhtine, with the artefact a catwalk and stair away. The group could easily grab Gríobhtine, but leaving with it would be near impossible and Harold does not spare thieves. When caught, they are executed. Visenna saw that if they left now, they may have a chance to escape with their lives before the police arrive, but continuing on for the sword would hinder any chance. Olrynion in his ego was unwilling to listen though, he insisted they move on. It is then that one of his friends, Maeroi Dharin blocked his path forward, they all tried to convince Olrynion to drop it, but he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't let this go. After many successes he would not let the climax of his career become his ultimate failure. He became desperate enough to the point of emitting a blue aura around him, he was desperate enough to pull the verinics card. He began moving forward and Maeroi was forced into the next room, unable to get passed Olrynion. With time running out and Olrynion becoming more and more aggressive, a tearful Visenna made a quick call. She stabbed Olrynion in the back and escaped with the rest of the team without time for shock to be seen, and without Gríobhtine. Olrynion felt that he was betrayed by his team, stabbed in the back by his own lover, and left for the police. He was caught and sentenced to death. The_Tower_of_the_Ashes.png|The Tower of the Ashes Chamber_of_Talonfire.png|The Chamber of Gríobhtine Gríobhtine.jpg|Gríobhtine - the Holy Sword of Lir First Taste of War King Harold didn't care for true justice, break the slightest law in his reign and you're considered to be as bad as a traitor. Olrynion was about to receive a beheading, ironically enough, he was to be killed by Gríobhtine. Luckily, he was saved when rebel rioters broke in and crashed the execution. Allowing him to escape, because of this, he pledged fealty to them, owing them and their leader his life, Olrynion felt a burning rage against Harold and his ilk for what he did to him and his family and so he joined the cause against the Royals and Gríobhtine was taken by the rebels. The rebel leader himself asked to see Olrynion. A great honour it was as the rebel leader did not reveal himself to many, but he was damn curious as to why Talonfire of all weapons was what was used for Olrynion’s would be execution, and so Olrynion met the man who would change his life, the rebel leader and the future Emperor: Aodhain Fhion. Olrynion told Aodhain his story. Everything from his family’s murder and the Nightroamers’ betrayal. Aodhain took pity in the boy, and instead of punishing him, Aodhain offered Olrynion a place in his cause. Olrynion soon began his military training, leaving the thief’s life behind him for the soldier’s life. Though his deeds at the Tower of the Ashes continued to haunt him. In the military, Olrynion was taught the more practical combat styles. It took him a while to get used to them however, as he was more used to the agile, jumpy methods of the Nightroamers. For this time, he attempted to forget the whole Nightroamer ordeal for the time being and focus more on the atrocities that cursed his family, fuelling a desire to kill Harold and his lackeys. When it was time for him to face the fire, Olrynion was put under the command of the legendary Lord Oswallt Vaughan. His Nightroamer training combined with Lord Vaughan's vigorous disciplinary methods turned Olrynion into somewhat of a fighting legend. He fought on the front lines in many battles until he received a devastating injury thanks to a grenade at the Battle of Redford. It took a month to nurse him back to full health. When he was fit and able again, much to his surprise, he found Aodhain had travelled from his holding in Maes-Aur to visit him, but what for? To entrust him with a high priority task, one suitable for a man who has spent much of his time casing the interiors of large buildings, plotting who goes where and what happens when. Aodhain and Olrynion's shared place of origins had played off, as Aodhain was very well aware of the Nightroamer's and their reputation, and the part Olrynion had played in forging it. For this, he was to organise and carry out the infamous massacre that would leave him a spot in history: The Reddening of Goldwing. Civil_War_Olrynion.png|Olrynion in the Civil War Reddener of Goldwing The next day Olrynion met with the men, or more accurately, the saxhleel who he would be working, with. Of course, this was a privileged encounter, and one they made sure he did not reveal to anyone, for these individuals were the An Xileel’s top secret spy and assassination order: The Shadowscales. Olrynion planned how the massacre would play out. It was a traditional Ariilythian alliance forging event named ‘The Joining’. It is a celebration of sorts, in which Ariilyth and another nation join as allies, in this case the allies were Vossland. Every major figure of the Royals would be present, and it took place in Goldwing Palace. Olrynion oversaw the event disguised as a priest of the Tharminist faith, and when the time came he gave his 'prayer' though in a twisted spin on his sermon, Olrynion invoked the name of the Èagruthach - the malevolent gods of the Arohgardian Pantheon, often associated with entropy and grim destiny, signalling the Shadowscales to kill. As eyes lit up with dread, the lights died, and in the unseeable, there were no screams, only frightened panting, muffled by silence. When light returned to the hall, the war had been won, and Aodhain ascended as king. The first thing Aodhain did was offer Olrynion a lordship, but Kyron refused. Instead settling for a position in the ASRF. Of course, Olrynion still had very close ties to Emperor Aodhain, close enough for Aodhain to call Olrynion a ‘friend’. Goldwing.png|The massacre in Goldwing Palace marked Olrynion as both famous and infamous Goldwing_hall.png|Goldwing's main hall, where the massacre took place Junal.png|A Shadowscale assassin Formless.png|Depiction of the Èagruthach Olrynion lived relatively quiet for the next eight years, as he was for the majority of his time on leave. It was a time of his life defined by cognitive re-evaluation; on and off failed relationships; and head-down educational progression. During this time, he attended the University of Hythe, where he received a bachelor's degree in Engineering. This is where the backstory ends. The following events all took place in regional RP or between. RP'd events documented will be significantly longer The Mahtiid Expedition By 1242 CE, Olrynion was actively serving again, and was assigned to the ASV SR-2 Mahtiid under Commander Julhaj Teikeerus, a man who quickly earned his respect. He also formed a friendship with Staff Lieutenant, Silarius Vikarian, but made an adversary of Saren Velius Arterius, an egotistic spectre whom Olrynion correctly speculated to be one of the Shadowscales, based on his past experience with them. Another crew member of note would be Zaros Azzanadra, who would eventually become the infamous warlord known as 'Uhlek'. Mahtilda.png|The SR1 Mahtiid Onion_p1.png|Olrynion during the Mahtiid Expedition During his time in the Mahtiid, he and the crew were sent to several locations to investigate attacks of a peculiar nature which followed the unearthing of an anomalous site on Yfilios' moon, Erebos. Before deployment, Olrynion was briefed about Los Obitus: a Vosslandic colony on the Ingosi moon where the Vosslanders had discovered an anomaly of their own: an iridium beacon which emitted signals at 2 MHz, and 4 MHz. The team was further briefed that the colony was under attack by a swarm of strange aliens, with weapons infused into their very anatomy as if designed specifically for combat. As the squad's shuttle took off, heading for battle against an unknown adversary, Olrynion questioned Julhaj on his unique augmentations, and learned that the Saxhleel was a rare breed of his kind who abhorred them, despite being enhanced in every way. For a short while, they got to know each-other discussing power and the worth and cost of it. Julhaj's disdainful comments on his enhancement brought a conflict to Olrynion's mind when it resonated Visenna's conflicting words on the first night of their relationship. The moment was short lived, however, as the shuttle had reached its destination, and so the Mahtiid Crew exited the shuttle for their first attack on this inscrutable foe. During the battle, Olrynion caught a glimpse of Velius' movements and equipment, and witnessed as he cloaked indistinguishably and without a shimmer, which piqued his mind as the strange rhythm of it was familiar to him. The transgenics gained an upper hand, and pinned the team, forcing them on the defensive. That was up until a verinic explosion as Olrynion had never seen erupted across most of the field, wiping out a quarter of the monstrosities, and giving the team a leverage to eradicate them. The display and effect embedded well into Olrynion's mind, overlapping the gunfire well after it had occurred. Velius returned to the field with two combatants - the last Vosslandic survivors: Jahrita Woods and Legion. The beacon was in their possession, and so the transgenics took most of their focus off of Olrynion and Julhaj's fronts, to secure the device. The rest of the crew struck back, furiously, and finally defeated the invaders. On the shuttle back to the Mahtiid, Olrynion pieced together what he had seen from Velius, and why it all ringed familiar to him, alongside the perspective tweaking display of verinics. File:A_Xiuc.jpg|A transgenic Los_Obitus.png|Los Obitus - the site of attack Back on the Mahtiid, Olrynion continued to ponder all he had experienced that day. His conversation with Julhaj, and what Velius had demonstrated never left his mind since. Resting on what little time he had off, Julhaj approached him, looking for consensus from the team, citing Olrynion to remark on the verinic sweep Velius had caused. Teikeerus promoted the power a verinist is capable of when Olrynion revealed to him of his natural ability in handling verinul nodes, and the event that blocked it from his mind. Julhaj's response in return reinforced what was Visenna's viewpoint to Olrynion. However, when Olrynion commented on the consequence of corruption given power, Julhaj lead him into his quarters, where the Saxhleel recounted an old friend's emergency augmentation on Yfilios, and the brutal ways in which he experimented with them on the locals following, while adding more and more cybernetics to himself and falling savage with each prosthetic. To Olrynion it became a cautionary tale of overstretching one's boundaries, and compared it to the incident in the Tower of the Ashes which he could relate to with his inflated ego as the catalyst. The topic of power corruption also brought Velius to mind. Trusting Julhaj, he urged caution over the STR agent, before leaving, trying to keep his actual suspicions vague. Velius later appeared to Olrynion in private, warning him about "overstepping his boundaries", all but confirming to Olrynion that Velius was spying on the Mahtiid's crew. Expecting such an encounter, and being fully aware of how an egotist thinks, Olrynion proceeded to greet him with snide casual civility, riling the narcissist up, and causing him to gloat that he has the right to kill Olrynion if the wrong thing is said; confirming Olrynion's suspicion that Velius was a Shadowscale. Olrynion continued his lax act, masking his tension, reminding Velius that he has not crossed the red line to permit such an action, while also warning Velius that he'll be watching him, and will take action if he attempts to betray Julhaj or the crew. The egotist responded with equal assertion, emphasising himself as the sole single enemy Olrynion does not want to make, before leaving. The suspense was not confined to the room, as both made good on their promises by consistently trailing the other. While being trailed by Velius, Olrynion ran into a crew memeber and an unknown Tyrrhen looking for Velius, to which Olrynion nonchalantly pointed out where the cloaked Shadowscale was, forcing him to reveal himself. The unknown Tyrrhen lit up immediately, and sprinted to hug Velius. To Kyron's amusement, Velius was shook off his tail by his boyfriend: Camiso Olymdas. Velius.png|Velius The team soon was sent onto their next mission to investigate another strange site, and they landed on the planet of Caligo before splitting into three teams lead by Julhaj, Zaros and Jahrita. Olrynion was placed in Jahrita's squad, and discovered several signs of life around them, which disappeared all at once. Footprints were picked up by Julhaj, which lead to a cave where the crew rendezvoused. Slowed only by Velius and Zaros' contention, the crew descended into the alien cave until they were caught in a chamber. Olrynion began to feel lightheaded at first, which was not out of place for him, but when he witnessed the Alkarzi 'pass out' due to his suit shutting down, he knew some gas was puncturing their filters. Olrynion's vertigo hit near drunk levels, before he collapsed, and later awoke with the rest of the team, being held captive by a computer remnant of a creature called a 'Nar'Zara'. It would come to be revealed that this near extinct race, the Nar'Zara, were responsible for the transgenics. The remnant explained that the transgenics were war-vessels piloted by an AI from the dimension they had fled from, and that the transgenics had slipped into Erviadus through the portals Ingosi nations had opened. Olrynion and the rest were set free to warn the nations of their plight, and were given more strange beacons to help convince them. However, the crew was set upon outside the cave they had come through, by the extra-dimensional transgenics. Olrynion witnessed as, in his natural Alkarzi arrogance, Zaros Azzanadra attempted to take them head on, but began to sustain unendurable hits. Olrynion and Velius both noticed Zaros' armour giving off a grim beeping sound. Immediately, Velius verinically launched Zaros at the transgenics, yet, he was not fast enough to separate them significantly, and Zaros' explosive set off. Olrynion's reflexes kicked in and he channelled what untrained verinic potential he had within him, emitting a great dome around Zaros that contained the blast. Unbelieving of the power stemming from his fingertips. In that moment, the words of Visenna and Julhaj both swelled through his head in choir, and all else around Olrynion, his every sense and strength, seeped into the nodes within his body, drained from all else. He threw his remaining endurance into transforming the energy into an offensive attack, moulding the condensed orb to erupt into a wide-spread wave that blasted at the transgenics, wiping them out and saving the crew. This caused him to pass out, and in his comatose state, he witnessed an excruciatingly real vision of what appeared to the the blue glowing foundation of a mega-structure. Stimulated with the sensation of falling, Olrynion witnessed yet another vision of an orb comprised of dark energy. The visions ceased when he was finally woken by the medical expertise of Doctor Bishop on-board the shuttle where he learned that he was carried to aid by none other than his bitter rival: Velius. Vision_1.png|Olrynion's first vision Vision_2.png|Olrynion's second vision The crew escaped Caligo, however they were rewarded with only a day's rest as they soon received intel that Erebos was under attack. On the journey there, Olrynion used whatever small time he had to meditate on his surprising feat, while staring out into deep space, remembering Visenna. He ultimately settled to pursue the verinist's practise if he were to survive the expedition. Shortly before arrival, Velius entered the view-port, uncloaked. Even he admitted that he had not expected Olrynion's stunt, to which Olrynion showed gratitude to Velius for carrying him to safety while he was out. For that one tender minute, there was an atmosphere of mutual admiration and respect. When the crew arrived, Olrynion and Velius were the first to witness the moon's chaos. Flung into nothing short of a battlefield, transgenics swathed violently through the An-Xileel forces stationed there. Enough so that further into the research facility, they had already posted lookouts and patrols around the bombarded facility. To make matters worse, Julhaj arrived at the briefing table with news that Zaros had been resurrected, and is holding the Olympus at gunpoint with an Alkarzi fleet at his back, vehemently demanding the location of the Mahtiid with Ionadai Comhairle liable to give it. With time pressing, the crew quickly landed in a shuttle at a secluded area, and once more split into teams. This time Olrynion went with Julhaj and Legion. Olrynion sneaked them by the fortified complex undetected and into the facility, where they reunited with the other team who had picked up a surviving scientist. The team moved on, and encountered a held up platoon of An-Xileel troopers. Though sceptical at first, their commanding general assigned the crew to reroute energy to the facility communicators and teleportation devices. Olrynion spoke up on regard to the latter, trying to warn the General why powering up teleporters was a bad idea, though was shut down by him. Before Olrynion could stubbornly retort, Julhaj agreed to carry out the General's plan before heading to the basement. In the same basement where Julhaj lost his limbs, the crew searched for a way to transfer energy to the teleporter. Olrynion detected a touchpad, and promptly informed his superior of the find. After Julhaj activated it, all power in the basement lit up, activating the teleporter despite the caution of Olrynion. Even further to Olrynion's concern, his commander braved to enter, telling them to flee if he did not return in ten minutes. Ten minutes passed, and the Ariilythian stepped onto the pad. Transported to the other side, Kyron traced after Julhaj, only to be caught up by Velius who joined him. The duo ascended up a set of stairs, where Julhaj came into view, knelt between some machine. Furious that they followed him, Julhaj scolded the two, but never-the-less accepted the reality of their presence. Julhaj revealed that the device before him bore three sockets shaped like the beacons they had come across previously. Olrynion, Julhaj and Velius searched for a trigger to power the machine, as with the previous one, finding a pad replicant to the last. Upon pressing it, Olrynion powered up the machine, which sprung into some fleeting life, communicating through binary, which Olrynion translated. The machine did not recognise the three species before it, not by form nor by name. The machine began to display the characteristics of an AI, or a high functioning VI, autonomously permitting itself to run a system diagnostic program. The machine restored full power to the entire facility, including a 'main generator'. With further questioning, the machine revealed the facility's purpose as an extra-dimensional research centre. The system continued to leak information, including the emergency protocol it acted on to shut down the facility. Light came to bear that the Nar'Zara were fleeing their home dimension, from the rogue AI takeover. The interrogation reached an unnerving conclusion when the machine disclosed the purpose of the beacons - the set up of inter-dimensional portals. Erebos.png|Erebos Archaeological Site The trio looked to the space above them, only to witness an alien sky, unlike anything viewed from Erebos, and at the epicentre of it all was a metallic moon. To them it had appeared they were transported to the alien dimension, but they were looking into it through a veil. Here, the infamous Erebos Incident broke out. Through this veil, pods dropped through into Erviadus, crashing onto the surface of Ingos Tenum, deployingswarms of transgenics. They ravaged the streets as a great battle commenced between the invaders and the Combine in the cosmos above. Olrynion and the rest of the Mahtiid Crew escaped back to the Mahtiid, and regrouped, with their mission to infiltrate the Moon base above, and destroy it. As the Combine's fleets bombarded the rift before them, the Mahtiid was coursed for the beyond. With the crew's nerves jittering from the sudden crisis, Olrynion attempted to rally them, with a focus on organised teamwork. Velius retorted by scoffing at his 'optimism', with callous disregard for the morale of the crew, arguing that weak links are dead weights to any effort, and that success is rooted purely in the powerful and skilled who work with nothing short of unchecked, dirty absolutism. Olrynion was in agreement with Velius on his stance of ruthlessness to a degree, in service of the greater good. However, he emphasised the importance of situational awareness, and the limits of one's own ability, as they're capable of spitting embers. Velius insisted in response that there is no limit to ability, and that no line is uncrossable in service of delivering people from a greater danger, causing Olrynion to argue how the deliverer is capable of becoming a further and potentially worse danger as a result of unchecked power. The debate had ultimately come down to the clashing viewpoints of an egomaniac, and a reformed egomaniac. Fires flickered their embers, like a forge, and steel came to meet them. Angered by persistent retaliation, Velius unsheathed his blade, and pointed it at Olrynion's head, the tip of the metal near cutting his forehead as Velius insisted his own viewpoint rather than refuting Olrynion's, mocking Kyron for his past life as a thief, and only sheathing his blade as to allow the biological laws of nature the joy of killing Olrynion. After crashing into the base, Olrynion stepped out with the rest of the crew, boots clanking hard against the metallic floor as the AI attempted to stop their pursuit inwards. Olrynion, as with the rest of the crew, heard its voice in a motherly tone, though all marched wryly in the face of it. When deception wasn't enough, the wayward machine engaged them with floating mist-like gatherings of nanoparticles, firing discharges of electricity powerful enough to fry most EMP protectors at the time. Though, they were not resistant themselves, which was proven by Olrynion who hurtled an EMP grenade which set off in the midst of them, malfunctioning them and in turn driving their own attacks awry, while vulnerable to the unceasing fire of the squad. The Mahtiid Crew persisted with no interruption that could decelerate their movements. The temperature rose to increasing heights, drawing them closer to the generator, a picture began to reconstruct in Olrynion's mind as he went, each piece adding like a puzzle as the blue hue engrossed him more and more, until he and the rest arrived at the generator itself, and Olrynion witnessed his previous vision in substantive reality. Olrynion figured out quickly that this is the source of it all. After working their way across the gaping drop, the crew brainstormed on how to deactivate the force-field around the generator. With the possibility of a radioactive leak among other factors, Olrynion prepared himself for death, despite the AI's continued persuasions, and assisted to plant the charges to blow the force-field emitters. Growing desperate, the AI surrounded them with the same particle entities that attacked them before, all shimmering in preparation of a climactic discharge. Before their attack could set off, Velius unsheathed his blade and cut into the first emitter, releasing part of the forcefield, and allowing gamma radiation to seep through. Mysteriously enough, however, in an event that would haunt his memories, Olrynion found himself teleported suddenly back to the ship without explanation, and the others with him. Wasting no time, they entered the ship, as the radiation leak blew the base into space debris, closing the dimensional veil just as the ship slid through, and shutting down the transgenics, ending the Erebos Crisis. After the Erebos Incident Olrynion returned to Ariilyth where he was welcomed as a celebrated hero. However, almost as soon as he returned to Ingos he departed again for Station Zero, where he was trained to properly use his verinic talents in the National Verinics Institution. After completing a four year course, he graduated a certified Verinist. He then moved into an apartment in Ardor where he spent much of his time with his thoughts. He had come to terms with himself, accepting his past mistakes. He was quite content on moving on with his life. However, he eventually began to grow bored, and with the rise of the shadow organisation 'Warhead', a spout of vigilantism inspired him to investigate them, trying to see the true motives and members of the organisation. Olrynion went in league with a notoriously illusive, but like-minded hacker known only as 'Vul' who only contacted him through a web of associates, together, they traced Warhead's movements. Olrynion did the field work, and thus he encountered them several times. They learned a great deal of how the faction had infiltrated the nation, including the courts, which would especially be an issue later on. SZ.png|Station Zero Loch_flag.png|Flag of 'Warhead' Outlawed and Volatile 'Vul' one day contacted Olrynion directly, telling him out of the blue that he has been framed and that the police will be coming for him, and was never again heard from. Kyron was unable to escape before being caught, though he refused to go quietly and fought his way out. He was officially declared an enemy of the Empire afterwards and was unable to flee Ardor immediately due to a shortage of supplies. His apartment, his belongings within, and his bank account were placed on lock-down, and so Olrynion kept himself in a low profile in the city as he prepared himself for his departure. During this brief stay, memorising what little of his Nightroamer training as he could, he gathered supplies and cash through thieving. Shortly before his departure, he illegally acquired a suit of armour without a tracker from the black market which he kept in the hidden safe-house he resided in, along with armaments. Knowing it would be suicide to even attempt and board a ship, Olrynion equipped himself and attempted to sneak out of the city, but was caught and locked into a deadly fire-fight with the police, the dark streets of nightly Ardor lit alight with blue as Olrynion demonstrated his new verinic abilities, killing scores of those in his way before retreating into the shadows once more, becoming infamously known as the 'Black Ghost'. He used the city environment to his advantage, having grown in one and skulked where the shadows and narrow passageways protected him like a Nightroamer once again. It took days for him to finally escape, and when he did, he found himself pursued. He ran southward, and it didn't take many guesses to figure that the patterns of his encounters meant he would be heading that way, and so he was pursued. Onion_p2.png|Olrynion as the Black Ghost Olrynion travelled restlessly, tired and beaten, but his will to survive was greater than his physical capabilities would normally allow him. He would not allow himself to set up an encampment to rest to eat until after he had found a plausible location where he could hide. Half a year passed, during which Olrynion bunkered up in several spread out facilities for months, only to be caught out by the military and forced to fight and flee yet again, he became a complete menace to the troops sent after him, earning an even more sinister and notorious reputation in the Athrugadhi Empire for his resourceful usage of whatever base he had set up in. His supplies began to dwindle, and he was soon forced to hunt, to gather his own water and purify it, as well as treat any medical ailments he had to the best of his abilities (which he succeeded more so because of luck than skill, though they thankfully were minor). Eventually, with the the military closing in on him, Olrynion came across a shipyard, without a care of where it would go, he stowed away on the closest vessel he recognised to not possess an AI, which just so happened to be a cargo vessel. Olrynion knew he was taking a risk with it, but felt he had no choice with the government closing in on him. Stand at Station Zero While a stowaway on-board the cargo ship, Olrynion hid amidst the engine room, masking himself to all radars by smothering himself in verinics amidst the FTL drive, to make him indistinguishable from the engine itself. When the ship docked for a pickup, Kyron heard a scuffle break out from the portside, but chose not to investigate. Hours later, a group of soldiers clad in grey power armour entered the engine bay. Quick to recognise their Warhead armour, Olrynion held his every breath, and waited for the ship to arrive at wherever it was going. He was cautious not to make a move until he could verify he was planet-side, and so waited hours upon hours as these grey troopers came and went. When the engine had finally shut down, Olrynion moved from his spot and into the shadows to disembark at last, mousing about the decks while trying to avoid the Warhead hijackers, ever anxious his old training had been laundered by the years. He successfully sneaked his way off deck, alas he had indeed lost some of his touch, though not wholly due to his sneaking ability, more-so because of the distraction of location, for Kyron found himself stepping out into the hangar bay of Station Zero. Desperately, he fought his way through his adversaries in a blitz of gunfire and a crackle of vernic power. Intensely outnumbered and wounded, he was forced to bunker somewhere to recuperate. Guided by his intimate memories of the academy, he quickly found an ideal position, though not one that would hold him forever. It was a control room overlooking a training hall, with only one entrance, where he had a view of all the doors that would lead to him. Setting his DMR upon the railing, the marksman allowed his armour to heal his wounds as he gunned down any to enter his sights. But, they came in numbers uncountable; swift and like colonies of blooded ants at times. Knowing he would eventually run athirst of ammo, Olrynion swallowed his pride and even freedom to contact the ASRF, and relay them his coordinates for help. Freighter.png|The freighter Olrynion stowed away on Warhead_troop.png|A Warhead Trooper Olrynion promptly returned to sharpshooting, though this time with further prejudice on whose visor lit his scope. With every bang, and clank of an empty cartridge, the dream of eventual peace, no matter how grim, smothered Kyron in dour blissful seduction, though did not block out the death grunts of those he killed, keeping him overtly attuned to the layout before him. Caught in constant carnage for hours upon hours, Kyron's eyes began to weigh. Yet, when three distinct individuals entered the room, he clinged enough sense to hold his fire on them, allowing them to open fire on the Warhead troopers trying to snuff Olrynion out. The first thought to cross his mind upon seeing them was that of capitulation, then he double checked and noticed the designs of their equipment, which was of Ka'lu'umil origin. At this point, events had blown way out of proportion, and Olrynion didn't know what even to think. But some glimmer of hope emerged in him that second. Refocusing his efforts, he positioned his scope to cover the new arrivals, rather than himself, allowing them up onto his vantage point, as he finished the leftovers of the recent wave. Unsurprisingly, he learned that the individuals were looking for him. Although was chary at first of revealing himself to them. When they revealed their own identities, Kyron immediately revealed his without hesitation, because two of the soldiers before him were none other than Julhaj, and Silarius, his closest friends from the Mahtiid, accompanied by someone less familiar, though still vaguely known - Camiso Olymdas. With his friends having come to his aid, Kyron lit with exhausted rejoice, setting aside any notion of surrender to join them on their next escapade, which had yet to be revealed to him. With their presence, a rejuvenated Olrynion lit up a cigarette to attune his mind as he planned the next phase of the defence until the ASRF could arrive and sort things out. Put into motion, the four of them proceeded to obliterate all who came through, until the relief arrived at last. As the ASRF troopers swathed inward to secure the station, and take care of the wounded and frightened, their commander - a man named Daghan, seized Olrynion, who did not resist, instead trusting in Julhaj and his place in the STR to smooth things over peacefully. However, Daghan proved an unbearably stubborn sort of ox, refusing to release Kyron to Julhaj, and even slugging the former across the cheek when he attempted to back Julhaj's argument up. Teikeerus invoked the Combine's policies on the authority of the STR, stressed the importance of his mission for which Olrynion was required, and outright threatened Ariilyth's station in the alliance, but the Ariilythian stood firmly in favour of Ariilythian justice over it all, scrupling the authority of an STR agent over the will of the sovereign Emperor Aodhain. When it was clear to him that the attempt would get nowhere, Olrynion cut the dispute short, breaking himself free from the soldiers. He verinically seized a cylindrical baton-like object from one of them, and knocked two out with an enhanced swing, before allowing the object to expand a deathly sharp blade, honing it at the soldiers. His tongue hissed, like the razor itself as it rose, when he thrust his coercion on them, stating with immobile resolve that he would leave with Julhaj and kill any who attempted to stop him, before telling his three companions to return to the Mahtiid and await his return. Shocked by Kyron's flying off the hinge, Julhaj demanded a strong word with him when he did return, if he did return, and left with Silarius and Camiso. Daghan gave no order, but opened fire on Kyron, with his squad following suit. The verinist hesitated for a moment, and endured hits as a consequence. However, he made good on his promise, and half a year of restless pursuit finally drew out some primal ferocity. Using verinics, he blinked by the shoulder of the most exposed soldier, at an angle to make it difficult for the others to catch him immediately, and with a Nightroamer sword-stroke he cut his throat, before using his body as a shield, and launching it at Daghan, following it with an explosive verinic bolt which burst the corpse apart and knocked them all to their feet. Kyron wasted no time, but took the dead man's rifle and shot them in a quick burst before they could arise. As his adrenaline died, and some semblance of rational thought returned to prevalence, Kyron fell numb. He was pale all the way through his walk back to the Mahtiid. Return to the Mahtiid (WIP) Hunt for the Ulokuun (WIP) The Oldest Fight (WIP) Post Resurrection (WIP) Life and Service in the Noocracy (WIP) Pardoning and Homecoming (WIP) Pursuing Shades (Spoiler) Appearance Olrynion has the tanned skin that marks the Arohgardians. His eyes are grey in colour (a trait not unusual in Arohgrdians) and his hair is pitch black, and usually slicked back. He maintains a short beard which rises up high up his face when seen from a frontal view, pronouncing the depth of his cheeks. He is muscular but not too broad, neither is he too narrow, and is quite average in size. His facial bones are slightly long and thin, which is especially prominent with his sharp cheekbones (which are also common among Arohgardians). This gives him a very slight skull-like appearance along with his decently sharp jawline. Olrynion_Kyron_Portrait_2.jpg|Olynion portrait front view Personality and Traits A man who's life of tragedy has rendered him god-fearing and grim. After experiencing a traumatic death (which thankfully he cannot remember or his psyche would be eradicated entirely) at the hands of Velius, Olrynion's mental health has been in rapid decline without breaks. His cognitive ability is permanently damaged as a result of being rived from his quietus, and this manifests mainly through turmoil magnification regarding the otherworldly. He is possessed by a growing fixation on the idea that fate not only exists, but is a malignant entity. He believes he lacks free will, and that no matter his attempts, he can never escape Fate's whims - which typically spell misfortune for him, and that even if his actions are seen as rational or important to him, fate will persist the puppeteer playing the strings, if subtly. Though, he also believes that it intervenes outright at times, as will be explained here. His less than healthy obsession aside, these thoughts are the result of his bizarre and unexplained experiences in the Mahtiid, where he and the crew were often whisked out of portentous situations (like his own death, for instance) in a deus ex machina like fashion. The general string of coincidence and tragedy that's befallen him throughout his life has also complimented these thoughts. He is unsure of who or what this fate controlling entity is, if it can even be considered so material, but he has his suspicions, chief among them Sheogorath: The Daedric Prince of Madness whom he and the Mahtiid Crew encountered in Red Mountain on Lyg. From him, Olrynion received the Fork of Horripilation, an artefact bound indefinitely to him. To escalate matters, while Olrynion is bound to a cursed object, he has the misfortune of it taking the form of the most acute fork in existence - which is the last thing he would ever wish to be bound with, as he has a developing and extreme case of PTSD induced 'Aichmophobia': a dread of cuts and sharp objects. It's developing substantially that so little as being around sharp objects causes him - in the worst case scenario: physical pain; dissociation and hyperarousal. Contact can shut him down completely. As mentioned prior, it is induced by PTSD that stems from his gruesome death. An instance in which he was impaled four times over and crucified, after being stabbed several times beforehand, on top of an already poor, and traumatic history regarding sharp objects. In his less than rational state of mind, he has labelled the fork a physical manifest of his inescapable destiny, which he is now completely surrendered to; believing resistance to be futile, and rendering him an unwilling subject to its will, while its will is material only in his own, eccentric head. While once a man of political ideals, he now cares little for the wider galaxy, and is a complete cynic. As a result he only tends to dabble in matters that hold personal significance to him, unless assigned. He routinely reflects back to Visenna and the Nightroamers - the shades of a better past, and that nostalgic euphoria is the remaining comfort and solace he has left about him, and something he clings to desperately - obsessively, even. To the point that he has began re-delving into age old activities in a simple attempt to call upon the unpained times in his mind. Most notably playing the violin, which he got into as a teenager to impress his upper class stemming partner. Aside from all his broader complications, he tends to be a more logically inspired thinker in the smaller psychological fields; ruthless if need be. He has a keen mind for tactics, dirty or no, and generally takes a practical approach in resolving more upfront dilemmas. He is insanely resourceful on the battlefield; enough so that his quick, and nigh unregulated thinking can be considered a greater danger than his verinic capabilities. While once prone to falling prey to his erratic emotions, he's learned to assert more control over them as a result of The Oldest Fight. In actuality, one major positive effect the Oldest Fight had on Olrynion is that it significantly matured him in general. He lauds and admires military leaders of great prestige, the top three examples in no particular order being: the late Commander Julhaj, General Flavius Bucellar, and the newly iron crowned Emperor Vaughan, for holding themselves and their personnel together in the face of total annihilation and through the outright dehumanising and nonsensical. Personnel which includes Olrynion himself on all three accounts. When he's under hard times, he tries to reflect on these men and how they coped and reacted under stress. Even if these reflections come to a point where he is unable to concur with their actions, he is open minded enough, in some cases, to understand the views of those he disagrees with. Although, this leans on the amount of respect he has for a person, and the amount of respect he will show a person will very much reflect how much he actually respects that person. Olrynion is not one to mask his thoughts of people unless he can foresee the vocalisation of them directly compromising a goal he has tasked himself or been tasked with. He can be incredibly friendly to those he feels deserves his respect, and simply anyone who treats him as such, and bitter - spiteful, even - to those he feels does not. Olrynion himself would say that he has no regard for honour, and he would be correct. However, this does not mean he is devoid of integrity. He still values concepts such as loyalty - he himself being extremely loyal to Emperor Vaughan. He, in turn, also expects loyalty in return from anyone he puts this trust in, which is a minuscule number for obvious reasons. While not entirely humble, the incident at the Tower of the Ashes has taught him the consequences of an ego, leading him to develop as a far more grounded, respectable individual. However, he still withholds a sense of self pride, even if it is somewhat shrouded currently. He is a smoker, which is not uncommon, however a more interesting side to that is that he only, or at least the majority of the time, smokes when planning. So if he fires one up, it's typically an indicator that he has got his brain in gear. He is nonchalantly vulgar, and has been for most of his life. It's not a coping mechanism or anything of that sort, nor really a stress reliever in most cases; it's simply his preferred, casual way of speaking, and he has no intent to change it. Skills and Abilities Olrynion has received combat training from three very different places: The Nightroamers; The Ariilythian Armed Forces (AAF) and the NVI's military course. Because of his widespread combat training. His training with the Nightroamers opened him up to many skills that prove useful such as: stealth; hacking and parkour. While he has lost his touch somewhat with his training in the NR, he still remembers enough to make him decently suitable for stealth related missions, but is not on the criteria of anyone with a focus in espionage. Still, while he is not a martial artist his acrobatic prowess is remarkable. Due to his training in the AAF he can also hold his ground like a true soldier. While wearing armour he can endure a good few hits. His precision with a rifle is sharp though nothing of legend. Due to his training with the National Verinics Institution, Olrynion is an exceptionally sharp Verinist (manipulator of Verinul). One other reason why Olrynion was so deadly with verinics is because he was, from the start, a literal natural. His mother, Lyrin, was one of the few people who survived exposure to the eezo wave that came as a result of the An-Xileel Verinul Incident. Before arriving at Station Zero, Olrynion was capable of using his verinic abilities, but was untrained and undisciplined. There have been two recorded incidents of Olrynion unleashing a devastating and wild display of verinics that caused casualties. Firstly with the Nightroamers, when it was just discovered that he possessed the ability, he committed manslaughter on a fellow Roamer after his verinics flew out of his control, and later during a mission on Caligo with the Mahtiid, when he formed a dome around Zaros Azzanadra to contain his armour's self destruction, then forming said dome into a ball which he unleashed as a verinic wave, washing away much of the transgenics in the crew's path. However, it caused damage to Olrynion himself and thus incapacitated him, leaving him in a coma for the rest of the mission until he was revived by Dr Walter Bishop. Now, however, Olrynion is the absolute master of his verinics, although the severance of his arms have limited him in power, even with augmented replacements. Both his time in the Nightroamers, as well as in the military have opened him to different methods of swordplay for melee situations, and the NVI taught him how to combine verinic attacks with the swing of his sword. Unfortunately, his rising aichmophobia puts a damper on any further development of those skills. Despite this, he makes effective use of a baton, which when combined with his Verinic abilities, allows him to deliver concussive blows in melee with the strength of the Mace of Vaughan, only four times the speed, making for a lethal combination. Outside of combat, Olrynion is a decently capable mechanic; having earned a bachelor's degree in the field at the University of Hythe. Thus, he is equipped to manually repair any equipment of his which malfunctions, or breaks apart - his ship included. Though, he will understandably struggle with technology he is unfamiliar with, which is a give or take in the broad and diverse galaxy. He is fluent in both Aedoln and Altachtic, though this is common for all Arohgardians. His verinic abilities are of course a use outside of combat for a plethora of reasons. His last, and perhaps greatest trait is his quick thinking and pragmatic nature both in the field and otherwise. The latter has been proven by events such as the Reddening of Goldwing, which he oversaw with much success, killing all prominent royal figures in one go and ending Aodhain's rebellion with a rebel victory. The former has been proven through such occasions like the Oldest Fight, in which Olrynion, being pursued by an invisible Velius, used the pool of blood surrounding his deceased friend: Camiso, to detect and detain the invisible Velius by following the location of his foot-marks left in the red pool, and deceiving Velius with a feigned outburst of grief, using this trick to catch him out and near sever his spine. Today, Olrynion is considered a brilliant tactician and survivalist as well as one of the most deadly killers in the Athrugadhi Empire. It is not to be said that Olrynion lacks the right to count himself among the Laochra of Arohgard. Weapons and Armour Olrynion's ship caters to its own armoury, which Olrynion has filled to the brink with VI brand equipment for different situations. However, his standard go to gear include his Laochas Mark II Battle Rifle - a replacement for his AFOR which was lost in the Oldest Fight; and a Básgasta Mark II pistol. Both being of his native Arohgardian origin. Alongside these, he has replaced his sniper rifle with an Iron Warlord DMR for further manoeuvrability, and is quite fond of his Strongbow shotgun. He has abandoned his short sword in favour of a custom built; picoengineered, nanite assembled, expandable nightstick made from Ithirian steel for the extra measure of durability and trauma infliction. Olrynion wears a picoengineered, nanofibre suit for most missions, which assembles around his entire body at will. Whenever out in public, however, he wears a hardened combat vest - almost consistently out of paranoia from being stabbed. Laochas.png|Olrynion's Laochas II Battle Rifle Shotgun.png|Olrynion's Strongbow Pump-action Shotgun Iron_Warlord.png|Olrynion's Iron Warlord DMS Basgasta.png|Olrynion's Básgasta II 10mm Pistol Olrynion's_Baton.png|Olrynion's Steel Baton Olrynion's_armor.jpg|Olrynion's Nanofibre Armour Olrynion_armour.jpg|Olrynion's combat armour Trivia *He often suffers from regular light-headedness and dizziness *He's known to experience Deja Vu more often than the average *He used to be homophobic up until the age of 13 *He enjoys Asian food the most, especially chow mein *He has a tendency to wander aimlessly at times Gallery Fork_2.png|The Fork of Horripilation Olrynion's_coat.png|Olrynion's casual jacket Onion_military_coat.png|Olrynion's military jacket Tempest.jpg|Olrynion's personal Cinniúint class stealth frigate. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ariilyth Category:Biotics Category:Rebels Category:Arohgardians Category:Status: Alive Category:Cyborgs Category:Athrugadhi Category:Resurrected Category:Belryn Characters Category:Skolr's characters Category:Military Category:Sins Characters Category:MACE Personnel Category:Animus Characters Category:Mahtiid Characters